Ocean Breeze season 2
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: They're back and with even more twist and turns and DRAMA than season 1. If you thought it was bad then wait till you start season 2 and the dra starts right from chapter 1. read and review please. read the first one before this one or you'll be lost.


Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing.

**_Episode 1 "New Findings"_**

_Previously on Ocean Breeze _

_Jack pulls up beside Sharpay and gets out of his car. _

_"Mr. Bolton, Troy just got into a car accident, that's his truck" Sharpay points over to the car accident. _

_"Call 911" Jack tosses her his cell phone and runs towards the accident. _

_Jack reached Troy's truck and yanked the door open; he pulled Troy out of the truck as fast as he could and pulled him to a safe distance away from the car. He ran over to the other car and yanked that door open, he reached in and pulled that young man out of the car and for the first time got a good look at the teenagers face. Seeing the face made Jack stop in his tracks and stare. _

_The gas from Troy's truck met with the fire that was starting at the bottom of the other boy's truck and the car exploded._

_BOOM_

_Send Jack and the young man flying, they both landed beside Troy. _

_"OH MY GOD" Sharpay yelled into the phone. _

"OH MY GOD" Sharpay yelled into the phone.

"What the hell happened?" Adam ran out of the house and rushed to Sharpay.

Sharpay pointed to the car accident, Adam looked over and was shocked to see the crash. Adam started to make his way over to the bodies, but Sharpay pulled him back. After she finished talking to the police she hung up.

"How did this happen" Adam indicated to the accident.

"Troy ran a red light and that car crashed into his" Sharpay ran her hands through his hair.

"What happened between the two of you?" Sharpay turned and looked him in the eyes.

"He said loves me" The sirens of Ambulances headed in their direction.

=  
"Thanks for the stuffed animal Chad" Chad smiled at Taylor as he sat down beside her bed.

"You're welcome" He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

Chad was about to say something when he heard some commotion coming from the outside of her door. Chad stepped outside and saw Sharpay.

"Shar, what's going on?" Chad pulled her aside.

"Troy got into a car accident and Jack tried to save him and the person in the other car, but the car exploded and he got hurt" Just as Sharpay finished her sentence three stretchers we're rushed in.

The first one was Troy, the second was Jack.

"There the last one, that was the person that crashed into Troy" Sharpay pointed to the young man's body.

"Oh my God" Chad couldn't believe his eyes.

"What?" Chad looked back at her.

"That's Nathan" Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"You know him?" Chad nodded.

"That's Nathan Bolton, Troy's brother" Sharpay had to repeat what he just said.

"What?"

(Opening Credits)

"Troy has a brother?" Sharpay was pulled into Taylor's room for a minute.

"Half brother, same dad different mother" Sharpay hugged Taylor before sitting down.

"Are you guys talking about Nathan Bolton" They both looked at Taylor and nodded.

=  
Adam was on his way to the Hospital, on his walk he got sidetracked to the Ocean side court. He went over to the bleachers and sat down. He was sad that Troy was in the hospital, he was sad for the other boy as well, the one that looked at lot like Nathan Bolton, but Adam wasn't sure. Yeah he felt bad, but every time he thought about Troy the scenario of Sharpay and Troy would play through his mind.

_"He said he loves me" _

Suddenly his phone went off, breaking through his thoughts, he looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Sharpay.

"Hi...yeah, I'm just at the Ocean Side Court...I'm on my way...don't worry I'll be there soon" Adam hung up, took a deep breath and started to walk to the hospital.

=  
"I was just shocked Gabi, and I reacted, I'm so sorry. I will never forgive myself for doing that" Karen reached out and touched Gabriella's cheek.

"No mom, I'm the one that should be sorry, I should have never brought that home. It was a mistake, I love you mom and I am so sorry" Ryan held Gabriella's hand as she started to cry.

"Oh Gabi, I love you too, I was so scared that I thought that I was losing my daughter" They both got up and hugged.

When they pulled back Gabriella walked back over to Ryan, he smiled at her and she interlaced her fingers with his. Karen looked down at their hands, Gabriella followed her eyes.

"Mom, Ryan and I are going out, we're together" Karen smiled and walked over to them.

"You'll be good to her and treat her right?" Karen looked at Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course Ms. Montez, I love her" Karen smiled at him.

"Mom, there's something else I want to talk to you about. Adam told me, that dad isn't really his dad" Karen told them to sit down once again, telling them it was going to be a long story.

Karen was about to get into the story, when the phone in the house went off, Gabriella got up and picked it up.

"Hello...hey Shar...oh my God...Nathan...Yeah we'll be there soon" Gabriella hung up and looked over at Ryan and Karen.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked when she saw Gabriella's face drop.

"Troy got into a car accident, he's hurt and so is Jack. Jack tried to save him and Nathan, but the car exploded Nathan is hurt too" A look of shock hit Karnes face when Nathan was mentioned.

"Nathan Bolton, he's here?" Gabriella just nodded.

"Troy has a brother?" Ryan had a look of confusion.

"Half brother, come on we have to get to the hospital" Gabriella pulled them out of the house and ran to the car.

=  
Are they close?" Sharpay was standing over Troy and Chad was over Nathan.

"Not really, Nathan and his mom packed up and left before they got the chance. Jack kept Troy away from Nate; he never wanted them getting close. Nate's mom was the sweetest person you could meet, Jack never wanted Troy to get influenced by her" Chad walked over to Sharpay. "They used to play in junior leagues together when they were seven, before we knew it Nathan pulled out"

"Why?" Sharpay placed a hand on Troy's arm.

"It was hard for Jessica, Nate's mom, to see Jack and Nathan knew it. So, he left, Nathan is a really sweet guy" Chad sat down on a nearby chair.

"It sounds like you two were close" Sharpay sat down beside him.

"I was closer to him than I was to Troy, my parents weren't around a lot so I used to spend most of my time at Nate's house" Chad looked down at his watch and got up. "I gotta go check up on Taylor, I'll see you later" Sharpay nodded as he left.

A little after Chad left, Adam walked in, head hung and hands stuffed into his pockets. He lifted his head when he was fully in the room, his eyes connected with Nathan's body on the bed right away.

"So, it was Nathan" Adam looked his body over before turning to Sharpay.

Sharpay got up and walked over to him; she quickly pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're here" Adam just rubbed her back up and down.

=  
Karen, Ryan and Gabriella walked into the hospital and looked around, Karen's eyes set on a woman at the front desk. Karen looked closer and saw that she was Jessica Sutherland, Nathan's mother.

"Jessica?" Jessica turned around and was glad to see a familiar face.

"Karen, what are you doing here?" Jessica walked up to her, she had yet to find out that Troy and Jack was involved in the accident.

"We're here to see Troy and Nathan, I'm sorry that your boy was in an accident" Karen put her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my God, Troy was in it too?" Karen just nodded.

"So was Jack" Jessica's eyes turned to Gabriella.

"He was?"Gabriella nodded. "Wow, you've grown up so much" She pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"Come on Jess, let's find the boys" Karen put her arm around Jessica.

=  
"Here you go" Adam handed Sharpay a coffee.

"Thanks Adam" She gave him a smile and took a sip. "This sucks, yesterday we were in here because Taylor got sent to the hospital and now we're here because of Troy" Sharpay rested her head against Adam's shoulder.

"How do you feel about him?" Sharpay lifted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Adam let out a sigh.

"I mean I need to know how you feel about him, he tells you he loves you, but you don't know how you feel. Shar, do you feel something for him?" Sharpay looked away from him. "You do don't you?"

"Sorry Adam, but that's something I need to discuss with Troy before I say anything" Sharpay flinched when Adam jumped out of his seat.

"You need to figure that out now because I just can't be the guy you settled for. If there is a chance you feel something for him then there is a chance that you'll leave me for him, you have to choose because I can't live like this. Choose between him and me, sorry but I can't do this" Adam turned and headed for the door.

Sharpay sat back down in her chair in shock, she looked over at Troy and then at the spot where Adam was. How the hell was she going to do this?

"Hey Shar" Sharpay looked up and saw Ryan standing there with Jess, Karen and Gabriella.

"Hey guys" Sharpay got up and gave Ryan a hug. "I'm so glad to see you guys" Sharpay pulled back and for the first time looked at the unfamiliar face.

"Nathan..." Right at that moment Sharpay understood who she was.

Sharpay moved out of the way and let them through, Karen and Jessica walked over to Nathan and Gabriella and Ryan walked over to Troy.

"How are they?" All four of them looked at Sharpay for an answer.

"The doctor says that they should be fine, he just doesn't know when they're going to wake up" Sharpay crossed her arms and looked down. "I'll give you guys sometime, I'm going to go take a walk" Sharpay looked at Troy once more before walking out the door.

Ryan looked at everyone and let his eyes connect with Gabriella's before following Sharpay.

"Shar, are you okay?" Ryan ran up to her.

"Yeah bro, don't worry about me go in there and be with your girl. I just need to think some stuff over" She let her hand linger on his arm before she continued to walk away.

=

"Why do you think Nathan's back?" Chad just shrugged his shoulders. "I mean we haven't seen him since..." She trailed of but Chad knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah I know it's been a while since anyone has seen her too" Chad was about to continue but a knock on the door interrupted them, Adam walked and he didn't look too happy.

"Hey Adam" Taylor gave him a smile.

Adam didn't say anything; he just sat down in a chair beside Chad and looked up.

"Troy loves Sharpay" Chad looked away but Taylor had a shocked look on her face.

"Adam that sucks, is she leaving you for him?" Chad looked up at Taylor, shocked at her forwardness.

"No, not yet anyways, I'm making her chose" Taylor and Chad both looked at each other and then looked down. "What? You don't think it a good idea?" Chad was the one that answered.

"Do I think it's a good idea that you're making your girlfriend chose between you and the guy that has been her best friend since she got here and is now in a hospital? No, I don't think it's a good idea" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Well when you put it like that..." All three of them let out a laugh. "I better go find her and talk to her, but before I go, how are you feeling?" Adam got up and leaned over Taylor.

"I'm feeling good, I should be out of here tomorrow" Taylor gave him a small smile; Adam leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving.

=  
"Mr. Bolton is in the other room...if either of you wanted to know" Jessica looked up at Ryan as he sat down beside her.

"Do you want to see him Jess?" Jessica looked away and slightly shook her head.

"I don't think I'm ready for that" Karen got up and walked over to her.

"Come on Jess, let's go, I'll be with you the whole time" Karen reached her hand out to Jessica.

She looked at her hand for a second and then at Nathan, she decided that she should thank Jack for what he did.

"Okay, let's go" Jessica grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Good luck you too, Ry and I'll go check up on Taylor" All four of them headed for the door.

Karen opened the door to Jack's room and they both walked in, Jessica held Karen's hand tighter when she saw Jack.

"You're a selfish, sick, son of a bitch who for the first time in his life put his sons before himself. Thank you...thank you for saving Nathan and Troy" Jessica turned and walked out the door, Karen soon followed.

=  
"Hey Troy, I really hope you can hear me because I never want to say this again." Sharpay sat down in the chair next to him before she started talking. "When I first met you I thought you were the nicest person I ever met. Then before I knew it, I fell in love with you. I never said anything and maybe that was my mistake, but neither did you. Then Adam walked into my life and I was happy. Then you kissed me and told me you love me while I'm with him. We had our chance but I love Adam too much. Our time has passed, I'm sorry" Sharpay got up and left with tears in her eyes.

Sharpay had no idea that Troy was awake and that Adam was around the corner. She told Adam what Troy said, but she never told him they had kissed.

Troy opened his eyes for the first time since he got to the hospital, he watched Sharpay lean on the door with her back to him before walking away.

"The first time we see each other in years and it's in a hospital" Troy turned his head slightly to see Nathan looking at him.

"You're the dumbass that crashed into me?" Troy turned his head back to the ceiling.

"You're the dumbass that ran a red light?" Nathan did the same.

"What are you doing back here anyway? Last time I saw you, you were running with your tail between your legs" Nathan let out a sarcastic laugh at Troy's comment.

"You really need to stop believing what Jack tells you and I don't need to tell you why I'm back, you just have to deal with it" They both looked over at the door when they heard it open.

"Boys, you're awake!" Karen and Jessica both ran to the boys. "Welcome back, we're so glad that you boys are okay" Nathan and Troy let their eyes connect one more time.

=  
"Hey Adam" Adam glanced at her as she sat down. "I want you to know I made my choice and I want to be with you" Sharpay put her hand on Adam's arm but he pulled away roughly, not the reaction she expected.

"You kissed Troy?" By the look of shock on Sharpay's face, Adam knew he hadn't overheard wrong.

"Adam..." Sharpay had no idea what to say.

"Did it mean something to you?" Sharpay just looked away. "So it did"

"Why does it matter Adam? I chose you, I want to be with you, I love you" Adam just shook his head.

"It matters because I still feel like the guy you settled for and you cheated on me. You don't love me, you love the idea of me" Adam got up and walked away.

Sharpay watched him leave; she put her head down into her arms and broke down.

_**TROY VO**_

There is no one in this world that you truly know, everyone has secrets. However given enough time with that person the secrets start to come into the open. New findings about them and who they truly are.

Marcus Tullius Cicero once said "Would that I discovered the truth as easily as I uncover falsehood"

**A/N Hey guys, I hope you like this, let me know by reviewing, PLEASE lol**


End file.
